


A Mix of Magic

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Practical Magic (1998)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth pushed Sally's magic further</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mix of Magic

There was always a joy in finding new humans to toy with, Jareth decided. Ever since that...girl...had outwitted him, he'd been a little more cautious but he could not break free of the urge to meddle.

This latest pair of siblings, both girls, though, comprised a challenge to him. He was intrigued by the bright, vivacious one, seeing a corruptible spirit in her. The dark one...that one made him feel an attraction. The same attraction that had all but undone him with...the one he tried not to remember.

So when the dark-haired sister cast a spell upon herself, Jareth saw a chance for vindication against that past slight. He pushed against her magic, aiding it. Instead of making herself only fall for the perfect man who could never exist, Jareth twisted it, and let the spell fall on a boy far away, another one he'd been watching.

Revenge would run its course when the unique curse on the girls' lineage hit.

Or so he thought, as he watched them grow and love and suffer in his looking globes.


End file.
